This invention relates to a spring-loaded drawer partition, and particularly provides such a partition in which plate members adapted to slide along side walls of a drawer are yieldably biased against the side walls in a fashion such that none of the spring-loading structure is mechanically exposed.
Spring-loaded drawer partitions are known. The following U.S. patents are representative:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issued ______________________________________ Hirsch 417,640 17 December 1889 Choate 1,063,657 3 June 1913 Cameron 2,148,681 28 February 1939 Gerkey 2,163,319 20 June 1939 ______________________________________
All of these patents utilize spring-loading mechanisms which are mechanically exposed and which may hence be interfered with by the contents of the file drawer.
In the present invention, a spring-loaded drawer partition is utilized in which none of the spring-loading mechanism is mechanically exposed, thereby simplifying the operation of the partition in a drawer. Further, the partition uses only three parts, two of which are identical, and hence the partition is easily and inexpensively fabricated.
The invention will be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description.